Adventures Of Samurai Jack and Ashi
by soulripper13
Summary: I'm starting a new series called "Adventures Of Samurai Jack and Ashi". It will basically follow the episodic format of the first 4 seasons of Samurai Jack. Jack and Ashi will be wandering around, With Jack's hope restored. He will not stop until he finds a way home to put an end to Aku.
1. Intro

I'm starting a new series called "The Adventures Of Samurai Jack and Ashi". It will basically follow the episodic format of the first 4 seasons of Samurai Jack. Jack and Ashi will be wandering around, With Jack's hope restored. He will not stop until he finds a way home to put an end to Aku. Also Jack Will have his sword but His and Ashi's outfits will change in stories. Also my fanfic "Jack and Ashi" is canon is this universe so they have been together so to speak. Also I would Love input from you guys :)

 **List of Stories**

(This will be updated)

Ch 1- Intro

Ch 2- Jack and the Screaming Demon

Ch 3- Childhoods

Ch 4- Dinner

Ch 5- The Kid Who Saved Jack

Ch 6- Jack and The Time Master

Ch 7- Akuma

Ch 8- Ashi Takes Care of Jack

Ch 9- The Temple

 **Update**

I've started working on My Samurai Jack Playlist and I Have to say I'm pleased with the result

Will. I. Am - Gotta Get Back-( I had to)

Tom Petty- I Won't Back Down-(Fit's Jack's tenacity)

Quincy Jones- Soul Bossa Nova- (Jack Vs. Mad Jack)

John Denver- Take me Home- (Jack Just Want's to get Home)

Skillet- Feel Invincible- (A Battle Song)

Parliament- Flashlight- (Samurai Vs. Samurai)

Bon Jovi- Blaze of Glory- (How Jack is a Wanted Man)

Johnny Cash- Hurt- (Season 5 has that feel to it)

Thousand Foot Krutch- We Are- ( The Daughters of Aku)

Woodkid- Run Boy Run- ( Jack Overpowered by The DoA)

Ennio Morricone- Ecstasy of Gold- ( The Temple Scene)

Red- Break Me Down- (The Fight Between the DoA and Jack)

The Cure- A Forest- (Jack's Lost Hope)

The Offspring- Trust In You (Ashi Towards Jack at First)

Ashes Remain- On My Own- (The development between Jack and Ashi)

No Resolve- Change It All- (Ashi seeing the truth)

Blue Oyster Cult- Don't Fear the Reaper- (Jack Considering Seppuku)

Dean Martin- Everybody Loves Somebody- (That Kiss)

Frank Sinatra- My Way- (Jack's Journeys)

If there are any song you think should belong on here please let me know and keep in mind this is work in progress


	2. Jack and The Screaming Demon

Jack and The Screaming Demon

It was a blistering hot desert as a train was pumping along steel track,a voice on the loudspeaker

"Okay, last stop is Parchment Gulch; estimated time of arival ten minutes" The voice said as the train was mostly empty. a figure sat near a window eyeing the desert. a bearded man wearing a trenchcoat and wide brimmed hat covering his face in shade. Sitting The man tilted his head up seeing a figure walk down the car. he wore a leather vest and pants, and oversized cowboy hat and his flesh was made of steel. the figure stopped infont of a group young kids; one a man with blond short hair a blue denim suit and a red bandana, the other a woman wearing a frilly white dresses with brown curly hair. the figure reached into his pocket and smoothly pulled out a revolver holding it in the air firing of a shot.

The passengers shrieked ducking as the figure spoke with a mechanical voice

"A'it, put yer valubles in this here bag..Buzzt, and No one gets hurt-rt-rt" the figure sparked as the passengers did so the trenchcoated man stood up

"Excuse me sir, I can not let you take from these people. I request you give back what you have stolen" The man said as figure rotated his head looking it him with his glass eyes walking down the car stopping halfway aiming the gun across the car at the man. A red dot beamed on the rim of his hat as the man put his hands up slowly.

"You have til' the count of Three to sit down. Be-before I Pull this here trigger" The bot said as the two stared eachother down. the bot's eyes acted as a timer displaying a 1 as the man stood relaxed. The eyes beeped displaying a 2 as he placed his thumb on the hammer pulling it back before displaying a 3. The bot pulled the trigger as a chain wrapped around his neck throwing off his aim; the shot took out a window causing air to blow in the train sending the man's hat flying off as black hair fell all over covering his back. a figure from behind pulled hard on the chain as a blade sliced down the bot making a perfect cut.

"Tarna-na-nat..ion" The bot said falling leaking a puddle of oil as the man slid a sword into the sheath on his hip. The man was revealed to Be Samurai Jack as he reached for his hat placing it atop his head. He fixed his hair before smiling at Ashi behind the bot wearing a brown pants and and a green jacket wrapping her Kusarigama as she sat beside him.

"I leave for two seconds to get a glass of water and you're getting into fights" she teased picking up the bag tossing it to Jack as they handed back the contents to the rightful owners. the train stopped as they both headed out into the town as Jack adjusted hit hat

"I was hoping to keep a low profile today Jack said as the two heading into a saloon

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Ashi asked looking for the contact eyeing the most brutal patrons

"Do not worry. we are on good terms" Jack stated as Ashi nooded seeing Jack pointing to a table which held an array of people playing a game as they set there hands down

"That's him" Jack pointed"

"You must be Jack, old bean, come let us talk in privite" One of them, a blue Dachsund said leaving the table with Jack and Ashi

"Rothchild, you have hardly aged?" Jack said confused

"THIS, is your contact?" Ashi said in disbelief to the tiny creature she's never seen before as she smiled admiring the little talking animal

"Why yes, Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild IV at your service" the dog said Adjusting the circluar glasses he wore as Ashi slowly put her hand on his head as his tail wagged

"Have You really Found a Time Portal, I could use?" Jack asked hopefully

"Wait, You said Aku Destroyed all the Time portals, How did you creatures find one" Ashi asked confused as she stopped petting Rothchild who sipped his drink

"Well you see for generations my family has enjoyed researching the past of canine-kind during one of our excavations, we discovered a temporal riff in the ancient Caverns of the Screaming Demon" Rothchild explied

"Screaming Demon?" Jack asked

"An old myth about a banshee who was sealed in a chasm and hoped to one day escape to join her lover in the afterlife, or something like that" Rothchild said telling the story

"Excuse me, not to sound hasty but the portal" Jack reminded

"Oh Yes, Dear sir, we have been using it in our research we've managed to fine artifacts in prestine condition by traveling time, due to it being a two way portal, check this out" Rothchild said pulling a frisbee

"This is a fetching disc in prestine conditon. we believe a dog would throw it then run after it, such fun" Rothchild added

"Such a weird sport" Ashi repleid gently handling the disc

"I Would be most grateful if you let me use your portal" Jack said as Rothchild smiled

"After what you did for my father, how could I Say No, we'll take my car" Rothchild replied as Jack smiled and the three left. Rothchild led them to a rusted vechile resembling an old Mail van remodeled into an RV type vehicle. Rothchild opened the door on the back which held a couch a carpet and many artifacts. looking like a mini living room. Jack and Ashi sat on the couch as Rothchild slowly closed the door. the two looked out the windows.

Rothchild got in the driver's set adjusting the set

"And we're off" Rothchild said. The ride was long and tenacious as being cooped up it van made the heat unbearable. Ashi reached for a newpaper on the ground using it to fan herself as she checked the date

"July 21 1969, Mankind set's foot on moon" the paper read as she skimmed over it.

"I Should not have worn black" Jack said sweating as he removed his coat wearing a white undershirt fanning himself with his hat as the van stopped

"We're here" Rothchild said walking around as he opened the door. the two quickly left feeling the wind

"It's in here" Rothchild stated leading the two down a dark cave light by gaslamps as the walked to the excavation site which was empty. Glowing in the middle was a sone circle with a black and white rings pulsating

"My Journey, It's finally come to an end" Jack said walking toward the portal. It was within His grasp.

"Wait Jack" Ashi called out as he turned to her

"What about Me, If you go back and kill Aku, what will become of me?" Ashi asked as Jack shook his head

"I Don't know Ashi" Jack replied as she hugged him

"I want to come with, if time travel made you immortal maybe it will do the same for me, we could spend eterinity together" She confessed as Jack smiled

"I'd Like that" Jack replied leaning in for a kiss as he pushed her away

"What's that beeping!" Jack asked seeing a capsule at their feet

"Run" Rothchild said as the portal exploded infront of them

"NO!" they both closed as a shadow loomed over the three of them

"Isn't that convenient" a heavy filtered voice said as they turned seeing a figure what looked like a tron lightsuit. solid black with red glowing alien text . he was standing on a hoverboard

"Samurai Jack, We finally meet" the figure said as Jack stared down the figure holding an grenade launcher

"Who are you?" Jack asked

"My Name is not important, Just know I'm Aku's top assassin, I've been trailing you for a long time" He said as Ashi threw a suriken at the figure who blocked wth his forearm producing a light shild

"You know millions have said those exact words to me, so let's get this over with Jack replied drawing his sword as the figure just stood there

"No, not yet" The figure said hovering away

"This won't be the last time we see eachother" The assassin replied as he turned invisible as Jack picked up a piece of stone clenching it

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Ashi replied

"Don't be, this has happened thousands of time, but I'm actully happy" Jack confessed as Ashi and Rothchild looked confused

"I Thought all the portals were dstroyed, but there are still ways home, and one day we will achive our mission" Jack replied.


	3. Childhoods

Childhoods

It was a Dim evening as Jack was laying down on a hill adjusting a mound of straw, weaving it into a hat.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Asked looking at him stiring a pot of stew over a open flame

"My mother showed me how when I was young" Jack replied finishing the hat placing it on his head as Ashi stopped stiring

"I Think the soup is ready" Ashi stated a bit proud of her cooking showing Jack the pot of what hardly resembled food

"Let us see how you did" Jack said dipping a laddle in the mix taking a sip

"Well Jack, what do you think?" Ashi asked a bit eager for Jack's thoughts

"It's not bad, but not really good either; for your first meal, I'd say you did rather well" Jack said pouring it in two bowls

"Well I never learned how to cook" she replied in defense

"And still this is far from the worst thing I've eaten...That is a compliment" Jack stated eating the soup

"Did you learn everything you know from your family?" Ashi said running her spoon thru her bowl

"I left home at an early age, I traveled the world, learning many things" Jack answered

"I want to hear every detail of your adventures" Ashi said finishing her soup laying down as Jack did the same laying beside her. they both looked up at the sky

"Well I Guess we can start at my childhood" Jack said telling Ashi about his life

"Many years ago. I was a little boy, in my Father's kingdom, he was a most beloved man. when Aku rose to conqour the earth He managed to entrap the sprit in an old tree stump, armed with his magic sword

"Wait why entrap him, why not destroy him?" Ashi asked as Jack sighed

"Aku is pure evil, he can not be slain, only entrapped, and this sword is the only weapon capable of hurting him" Jack replied pulling the blade out. Jack had a cloth in hand as he ran it across the blade cleaning his weapon

"So what happened Next?" Ashi asked

"Well years later Aku escaped him inprisonment. the Demon attacked my home. forcing my people into slavery. me and my mother were the only ones lucky enough to escape, while i was sent around the world. My father and our people were forced into labor" Jack responded as Ashi gasped.

"Jack,that's awful; i mean I know Aku was horrible but that is... I just am so sorry, If I had known" Ashi replied feeling ashamed for how she spoke of Aku earlier

"It's Okay Ashi, you were doing what you thought was right, I Can't blame you for that" Jack admitted. but Back to the story. I trained for years before coming back home to my former home, them ruled by Aku, armed only with my father's sword." Jack sated

"And you lost" Ashi stated

"What, NO!, we point to the point where Victory was practically in my grasp, but Aku tricked me, Ripping me from my time and trusting me into the distant future" Jack admitted

"So You're telling me you almost had Aku beaten" Ashi said eagerly listening as Jack nodded

"We'll you're a much better warrior. when we do go back.I knw you'll be able to defeat him" Ashi complemented as jack smiled

"Thank you Ashi, your confidence means a lot, but in honesty being in the future has not been all bad" Jack stated

"Not Bad, how do you mean?" Ashi asked

"I've lived here for more than 50 years, I've made a lot of friends, seen a lot of beautiful things most people only dream about" Jack stated as they both smiled

"Why don't you tell me about your childhood?" Jack asked as Ashi glared

"Pass" She replied sitting down

"Come On, I promise not to judge" Judge stated

"Okay, since you want to know" Ashi stated begining to tell Jack of her childhood

"I was birthed in a cultist temple with six sisters, raised from birth for the sole purpose of hunting you down" Ashi explianed

"Wait, those were your sisters...I am so sorry" Jack apologized feeling a bit ashamed of his deeds

"Don't be, we not raised to care for eachother, only to complete our objective" Ashi stated

"But still, they were your family, family is the most precious thing in the world, it can not be replaced" Jack stated

"True but Family is the people who care for you, not just who's blood you share" Ashi responded

"So you were trained to kill me, why?" Jack asked

"All my life I was led by my mother to believe the Aku has created all, the earth, the plants and creatures within, at the the Samurai was force of evil seeking to undo all he's created" Ashi explianed

"I Wonder if your mother genually believes this?" Jack asked as Ashi looked a him

"Of course she does, why would you ask?" Ashi demanded an answer

"It was just a thought, It's hard to concieve the ideals you speak of. even more so when you know the truth

"Well...yeah, you have me there" Ashi said as the shy was getting dark

"I Have to know, if your sole purpose was to kill me, what were you going to doin the event you suceeded?" Jack asked tilting his hat over face laying down

"I... don't know, our life goal was foused on slaying you, it's all we've ever known and we'd never given thought to after wards.

"Jack I've never got to say this but thank you, for sparing my life" Ashi added

"When you first spoke, I could tell were misguided, I refuse to kill an innocent" Jack stated

"Jack I was wondering, since we we've been talking about our childhoods, if we get back your your past do you think we-Help!" A child's voice said running up hill casing the two to spring up

"What's wrong?" Jack asked the child

"My Villiage, it's being attack by Beetle Drones" The child cried as Jack holding up his sword

"We can put a pin in this discussion" Ashi said as the both pulled out their weapons running down to the village. the village was being torn apart. Ashi reached into her pocket pulling a Kunai out chucking it. the knife went right through the eye of a drone, exiting thru the back of the head, causing the drone to explode.

I Agree on that" Jack said manuvering his sword slicing though drones before thrusting his sword into a drone. Jack pulled a gun off his holster firing it at the army taking a huge chunk out. Ashi holding her own used her Kusarigama sticking the blade in a drone spinning the chain in a circular motion dragging the drone to knock down others as Ashi pulled freeing the chain. the drone roled into a pack, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Nice manuver" Jack complemented pulling a grenade out stuffing it in another drone. as drone stuck it's claw right as jack's face. he drew right at the last second as the blade took a huge chunk from his beard

"Do you know how long it took me to grow that?" Jack asked as he pulled his sword out out of the downed robot, striking the grenade, cutting the pin as he made his way back to ashi helping her with the bots

"Jump Now!" Jack ordered as ashi held on. Jack jumped extermely high getting distance as the bot exploded taking the remaining bots in an explosion of metal and oil with it as the two landed, oil falling on them like rain, pattering on Jack's straw hat

"You are really good with that" Jack complemented using a rag to wipe the oil off his blade as he sheathed it

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ashi said low on breath

"To Jump Good, it's a long story" Jack replied as Ashi looked at the town, all the robots were destroyed

"We have time" Ashi said walking with Jack out of the village as the people cheered them on

"Thank you, very much, I Hate to sound needy but is there a place we can wash this oil off" Jack requested in a humble tone

"Of course, keep going down the path the take a right, you'll find a bath house" One of the villagers said

"Why do most villages have a bathouse?" Ashi asked

"They're small villages, do you expect their houses to all have running water?" Jack responded

"I see your point" Ashi replied walking down the path with Jack as she examined the short beard on his face. even robots hate your beard" Ashi stated as Jack the left side complety cut

"Alright you win Ashi, I'll Shave it" Jack admitted.


	4. Dinner

Dinner

The forest wash lush with wildlife as a huge fort sat on top, made of scrap. A bird landed on a tree branch growing through a crack in the huge metal doors to the fort blew open, making the huge explosion followed by a rusted Pick up truck ramming thru the doors followed by two choppers, driven by alien like creatures.

"Do Not Let let them Escape" One of the bikers said driving beside the truck, following on the drivers side

"Samurai" The Biker gestured jamming a crowbar in the door as a hand poked out firing a pistol landing the three shots, the first missed landing in the dirt, the second shattered the cycles headlight. the Third penetrated the front wheel cuasing the vehicle to flip. a stray bullet shot the pistol causing Jack to drop it recoil his hand bleeding. the second cycle caught up to the truck following the passenger side. the alien steadying himself jumped off the cycle onto the truck. Hanging by his hands, looking up he saw a pair of legs, the alien guided his look up seeing a skirt

"Get Off!" Ashi yelled as her foot smashed his hand causing the alien to fly off hitting the dirt as the truck drove off. After hours of driving the truck stopped. Jack stepped out of the driver's eats tearing a piece of cloth off his outfit, wrapping it around his bleeding hand.

"You're hurt" Ashi said looking at Jack's hand

"It's just a flesh wound, I have sustained worse" Jack said looking through the truck. Jack pulled out a bottle of alcohol opening it before pouring it on his hand. Jack gritted his teeth in pain as he steralized his wound placing a black glove over his left hand

"So, what now" Ashi asked looking at Jack

"I Think we've lost them, we should get somewhere" Jack said hopping back in the truck as Ashi did the same sitting in passenger seat

"I"m honestly amazed how many people are after you" Ashi complemented

"There's a Huge bounty on my head, But it's nothing I can't handle" Jack stated

"What's a Bounty?" Ashi asked confused as Jack took a deep breath

"Basically if someone manages to kill me, Aku will pay them Two Million Credits" Jack informed eyes on the road

"So they're after you only for Money" Ashi replied as Jack nooded

"Money is the root of evil" Jack told Ashi as she looked at him

"I Thought Aku was the root of evil?" Ashi said confused as Jack seeing a roadside restruant. Jack pulled the truck around parking behind the building as he stepped out, Ashi behind

"We're a far enough distance, I suppose a bite to eat couldn't hurt" Jack said walking around the building. Jack put his hand on the handle of his sword as Ashi noticed this

"Expecting any trouble?" Ashi asked as Jack looked at her

"Not unless they start a fight" Jack said entering the building. the inside was filled with a variety of charcters mumbling under breath

"Is that who is think it is- Samurai Jack- what's he doing here" the customers muttered as jack sat down at a booth as Ashi did the same sitting across from jack. eventually a waiter walked up

"Samurai Jack" The waiter said in disbelief adjusting his glasses to make sure he was seeing right handing him a menu as Ashi gave him a cold glare

"It's an honor to meet you Sir, Just know what ever you order It's on House" The waiter said as Jack looked thru the menu

"Well take this and some hot water" Jack said pointing on the menu

"Right away" the waiter said dashing off as Jack sat pulling a small rectanguar box from his pocket

"You know Ashi, I Don't think I've ever seen you eat that much?" Jack said confused

"Well, I was trained not let bodily needs hinder me. I can go 2 weeks with nourishment" Ashi cliamed

"2 weeks?" Jack said in disbelief

"10 day" Ashi confessed as Jack shook his head

"You poor girl, The body is not made to withstand it, I will see to it you never strave again" Jack said as they sat at the table. Ashi looked at the glass in front of them holding a bunch of small wooden sticks. Ashi gently picked one out holding it between her fingers tapping it on the table trying to find out it's use

"Those are toothpicks Ashi, you use them to pick food from between your teeth" Jack instructed as Ashi ran the wooden pick across her teeth as Jack rubbed his Chin

"Ashi, Can I ask you something?' Jack asked as she smiled

"Of Corse" She replied as jack looked nervous

"That black suit you wore was made of tar attached to your body right?" Jack asked as Ashi remembered

"If you can't take it off and put it back on, did you just never use the restroom?" Jack asked as Ashi's face turned red from embarassed

"I'm not answering that" Ashi said as the waiter returned placing a wooden board in front of each of them and a pot of boiling water. he poured both of them a cup

"Thank you sir" Jack said bowing formally as the waiter left as jack poured tea from his pouch into the cups stirring

"What is this" Ashi asked holding piece of food between her fingers as Jack opened the small box pulling up two wooden sticks

"Sushi" Jack replied picking a piece with his chopstick dipping it in a small cup of sauce bringing it to his handed a pair to Ashi as she tried to do the same dropping the piece back on the plate

"No wait- I Think i got it- almost- okay this time" Ashi stated as Jack giggled

"Follow my movements" Jack instructed as he showed her the proper way to hold the stick. she mimicked his movements near exatcly picking up the piece dipping it in the sauce bringing it to her mouth. the piece fell hitting the plate as Ashi just stabbed it with her stick placing it in her mouth. earning a chuckle from Jack

"Wow, This is amazing" Ashi said admiring the taste as she quickly stabbed another piece

"I'm glad you like it" Jack said sipping his tea as the door to the resturant opened. Jack and Ashi glanced over seeing one of the Bikers from earlier, bashed up and green blood dripping down his forehead as he stared down walking

"Excuse me sir, If you want a table I Co-" The waiter was cut off as the biker pushed him aside aproching the Jack and Ashi as Ashi stood up

"Sit down Ashi, finish your meal" Jack stated as she looked at him sitting back down gently stabbing another piece of sushi

"He is not worth ruining our dinner" Jack added putting a piece of sushi in his mouth like normal as everyone in the resturant eyed the confrontation seeing how collective Jack was being. they were expecting him to leap out as strike the alien down and one swing of his trusted sword. Jack just sat there,sitting Still with Ashi as they both finished their meal.

"Samurai Jack, you gave me quite the slip, you won't be running away this time" The biker said as jack Rubbed his mouth with a napkin as he finished chewing placing the napkin back on the table paying the biker no mind

"Who Is Running, We are enjoying a cultural meal, please come back after we finish, I Will fight you then, but not a second before" Jack said picking up another piece as the Biker groaned

"You, Me the parking lot; I'll be waiting the biker said snatching a piece of Sushi from bewteen Jack's chopsticks popping it in his mouth chewing spitting it out in disgust

"Is that Raw Fish, That's nasty" he said walking away slamming the jukebox on the floor as Jack picked up the last piece of sushi placing it in his mouth. Grunting The biker made his way outside muttering curses as Jack sipped his tea. Jack wipped the two chopsticks with the napkin before palcing them both in the wooden box, sliding intohis pocket. After wiping his mouth with a napkin Jack folded it placing it on the wooden plate.

"Thank you very much for the meal, Give our compliments to the chef" Jack said standing up

"Now?" Ashi asked undoing her dual knives

"As soon as we're outside, we are still in a dining establishment" Jack stated walking to the door holding it for Ashi

"Ladies First" Jack said being poliete as she nodded. Jack left with Ashi as the sound of his blade unsheathing was heard.


	5. The Kid Who Saved Jack

The Kid Who Saved Jack

It was a Mist filled Field as Jack was standing battle damaged back to back against Ashi, holding his sword as he took a deep breath turning as he took a strike at the mass of black shadow behind him

"You will not stop me Aku!" Jack shouted at Aku summoning minions wearing red out they both pulled weapons

"I Think I can take a hundred, what about you?" Ashi asked as the minions started charging, The samurai aimed his sword slicing through the first cutting him down the middle, the slave vanished in a pocket of mist. The second cast a whip cracking as Ashi swung her chain catching the whip, she fromed a lasso around the minon's head decapitating him as the two made way through the shadow Ninjas striking a pose as Jack lunged slashing Aku across the side

"The Sword" The demon yelled in a weaked State as Aku put his hands on the ground looking up, seeing Jack walk up to him Aku stood up, seeing Ashi Infront of him who landed a punch right in Aku's face

"Owwww, That Hurt, not so hard" A kid said in a black T shirt, revealing the fight to be played out by kids using their imagination

"Sorry Dennis" The girl said wearing a green dress removing a wig barely resembling Ashi's hair style revealing blond pigtails

"I Think you broke my nose" Dennis said overreacting as his nose looked fine

"Leslie, you should'nt even be able to touch Him, Only Jack's sword can hurt Aku" The boy said playing as Jack weaing a white Shirt wooden a wooden sword surronded by two kid wearing red playing the minions.

"I Forgot Lamar, Sorry" Leslie said putting the wig in her backpack as Lamar undid his hair from a topknot similar to Jack's

"Lamar, I Want to be Jack Next Game" Dennis said, his black dreadlocks brushing as the sun was going down

"Maybe tomorrow, come on Leslie we should be getting back" Lamar said as the two were walking back. The two were halfway home when suddenly a yell was heard above them. the two kids looked up seeing The Real Jack was fighting a Duo of Bounty Hunters on a rooftop

Aku Will pay us greatfully for your head" One of the hunter said, a big man weilding a sledge hammer, with a more skinny one weilding a pair of knives. Jack easily dodged the blade kicking them from the hunters hands not noticing the kids.

"I'll Smash you into Juice" The big hunter said slamming the hammer down. Jack put his foot on the hammer chopping the big guy in the throat as he clenched in pain

"Oh you son of a-" he was cut up a Knockout. Jack was left fighting the knife weilder

"Go Jack!" The kids cheered as Jack turned surprised to see the kids

"What, children get out of here" Jack said as a knife quickly plunged into his stomach. with his last effort Jack pulled the hunter off the roof landing on him to ease his fall. The fall knocked both of them out. the hunter from colission, Jack from blood loss. Lamar picked up the exotic knife putting it away. the two looked shocked

"Oh my god is he? Leslie asked a bit disturbed by the bloody sight as Lamar examined them, their mother was a nurse so he knew some basics in medicine. The wound is critical but they're both unconcious" Lamar said examing the Samurai's wound

"We have to do something" Leslie said looking at her brother

"Let get him to the house, we can patch up his wound before he bleeds out" Lamar said as they picked him up grunting. They both carried him blood dripping from his wound. they house was as a short distance and two were certain no one saw them.

At the house Lamar wasin the basement as he finished sewing Jack's wound closed as he placed a cloth over the bleeding.

"That should do it" Lamar said as a knock was heard on the front door causing the kids to freeze up nervous, what if they were followed by the Bounty Hunter. Jack was Passed out, and they couldn't fight

"Mom should'nt be home for another two hours" Leslie checking her watch as Lamar Panicked

"I'll check it out, You stay here with Jack" Lamar said heading insturcted Leslie to stay down with Jack as he locked the basement door. Lamar headed to the front door pulling a baseball bat out before glancing through the peephole. Breathing a sigh of relief it was Just Dennis and his friends. Lamar unlocked the door looking at them

"Dennis, what are you doing at my house?" Lamar asked trying to come off as calm and collective

"I Think I left my copy of Skull Island at your House, Is that Blood, on your shirt?" Dennis asked quesy as Lamar shaked nervously

"It's nothing" Lamar replied in defense as Dennis stared eyeying the red substance on his shirt

"Blood Ain't nothing, are you hurt?" Dennis asked concerned as Lamar glared around

"Can you keep a secret?" Lamar asked as the kids nodded as Lamar sighed, he might as well tell them

"I Have Samurai Jack in my basement, he was injured in a fight and I patched up his wound" Lamar whispered as the kids laughed

"It's true, Samurai Jack is in my basement" Lamar repeated as The boys chukled

"Don't believe me, come see" Lamar said angered as the kids rushed downstairs.

"Whoa, I don't believe it" Dennis said seeing the man laying on a sofa with blood stains on his outfit as his eyes opened as he sat up screaming in Samurai looked down at his poorly stiched torso

"Relax, you're safe?" Lamar said trying to calm Jack down

"The hunters they- They were knocked out, we saw the whole thing" Lamar stated as Jack laid down feeling his hip

"My Sword it's- Right Here" Leslie said holding the sheathed weapon as she walked over to Jack

"Wait, is that the Magic sword, let me see that" Dennis said snatching it from Leslie unsheathing it only for it to be snatched from him in the blink of an eye

"That's not yours!" a figure snapped fom behind him as the Kids turned seeing Ashi holding the blade as she saw Jack soaked in blood

"What did you do to him!" Ashi demanded wanting to know the exact details

"Jack was like this when we found him, he had a run in with some hunters" Lamar informed, he took him here and patched his wound, wait How did you find us and get down here with no one seeing?" Lamar asked

"She's a ninja, Girl power Am I right Ashi" Leslie said holding out her fist expecting a bump as Ashi stood confused not undrstanding the gesture.

"You know me?" Ashi said confused as to how these two kids knew here

"Of course, you two are heroes" Leslie stated as Ashi calmed down handing Jack his blade

"Thank you, for helping tend to my wound, but Ashi and Me should probably get going, we do not want to put you in danger" Jack said geting up as Ashi helped him. Jack reached into his gown pulling out a shuriken with his family crest on it

"Here, you saved my life, and please accept this as a token of my gratitude" Jack said handing Lamar the star as he held it up before setting it on a desk

"Thank you Samurai Jack" Lamar said lost for words bowing as Ashi helped him upstairs. Jack examined his makeshift stiches

"It's not a bad job" Jack complemented the crude work as they made their way out of the house

"Sorry, I over reacted back there" Ashi stated as Jack nodded

"It's okay, No one got hurt" Jack joked as they both chuckled

"So, how did you find me?" Jack asked confused as to to Ashi quickly located hm

"I Followed your blood trail, then I heard the kids talking, then snuck in" Ashi explianed.

The Next Day Lamar was telling the kids about the event that happened last night as the kids were huddled around him looking at the star.

"Dude you actually met Samurai Jack" One of the kids said jealous as Lamar and Leslie smirked

"It's true, Me and the guys saw the whole thing" Dennis added patting Lamar's back

"You can be Jack, whenever you want man" Dennis added as Lamar smiled.

"Hey what about me, I helped too?" Leslie asked felling everyone was paying attention to Lamar just because he patched up the Samurai

"You make an excellent Ashi" Dennis complemented at the younger sister

"Thank you" Leslie replied flattered at the complement.


	6. Jack and The Time Master

Jack and The Time Master

It was a summer afternoon as Jack was walking thorugh a cave in white robe and straw hat, Ashi walking beside him, wearing a similar outfit with blue trim holding a torch, creating a dim light

"And you're sure it's this way?" Ashi asked noticed the torch was going out

"The Villigers said the Time master was at the temple,and the caves are the only way there" Jack explianed

"Why are you telling me, I Heard them perfectly clear?" Ashi asked with a look on her face as Jack just shrugged

"I Don't know, I just find it comforting to repeat my objective out loud" Jack stated as the two proceed walking down the rocky the two came to a cliff, looking let out a whistle throwing a stone. the two heard it clattering aginst the wall. Jack removed his hat holding it over the torch setting the straw a blaze before dropping it down to see how deep the cliff was as the blazing hat vanished.

"We'll need some rope" Jack stated looking down trying to spot the hat.

"We passed some vines a while back, we could use those" Ashi stated holding up the torch for the two walking down the path. Jack pulled out his sword slashing the green vines weaving them into one long rope. Jack tied it fastening to a stalagmite

"I'll go first and you can follow" Jack said holding on the rope prepared to jump off

"So you can peek up my robe?" Ashi asked as Jack's face turned red from embarassment remembering he's seen her naked before.

"That is not what i'm suggesting, I have more upper strength, I Can catch you if you were to fall" Jack replied

"True but I'm more agile and have better reflexes" Ashi stated

"Ashi I respect you too much to get a cheap glance, I would never look at you in that way without your consent" Jack informed as she giggled

"I'm just kidding Jack, But seriously, thanks; that means a lot to me" She said as they both shuffled down the vines.

"So how deep do you think this goes" Ashi asked crawling down the vine for what seemed like ten minutes as Jack panted. the drop seemed to go on forever as they two heard a cracking. Jack's eyes opened as The vines snapped causing the two to fall screaming. the two splashed into a lake resurfacing as the torch landed going out

"Water?" Jack said confused looking around, the stones around the lake were covered by a glowing moss giving off a supernatural glow, the water was warm. the two swam out resurfacing. Jack and Ashi were taking in the beauty as they walked on the smooth stone. Jack's wooden sandals make a clacking on the stone floor echoing as the two walked through a cavern. the cavern extending into a long hallway. Jack stepped in the hallway causing spikes to shoot from the walls.

"Run!" Jack said as the two dashed through the hall ducking jumping to avoid the shooting metal spkies pirecing the rock wall. The two came to a part of the hall littered with mounds of corpses in armor as they picked up the sheilds using them the block the projectiles. Jack and Ashi made theirway out of the hall into a small room to a huge door.

"That was close" Ashi panted with Jack as the corpses stood up

"What the hell?' Ashi said confused seeing a living corpse

"If you wish to see the Master you must defeat us in combat" One of the zombies said dressed like a knight as the two made quick work against the unarmed corpses vanishing into dust upon inpact. Jack eyeing the vanished foes leaving only dust decided he had enough knocking on the door making a loud metallic clang

"I'm coming, I'm Coming" a voice said opening the door. standing in the doorway was a guy dressed like a wizard holding a staff with an hourglass on the head

"Are you the Time Master?" Jack asked as the man stroking his bushy white beard

"I'm A Time Master Yes" The man replied as Jack bowed formally

"Great Time Master,we have made way to your temple, we have bested your obstacles, I request you to send me back to my time" Jack pleaded

"Okay" The wizard said as Jack bowed

'Please I Must Slay Aku and undo his centuries of torment, wait did you say yes" Jack said as The Time Master shrugged

"Yeah, I Hate that guy, but I must warn you there are rules about my Time Push" The Wizard said

"Rules" Ashi said concerned

"I Can send one person back and-I Have to take the chances" Jack said as The Master sigh

"Okay I get it time is precious, don't heed my warning please go ahead" The Master said as his staff glew shooting a portal of black and white circles. Jack approched slowly expecting this to be a trick or Aku to appear and destroy the portal but jack touched the portal falling through. Jack was smiling as he flew through time, landing in a rocky pass. Jack stood up looking around. Aku's fortress just he Jack remembered.

"I Have succeeded" Jack said happily as he rushed up the pass. approching the gate way he saw himself fighting Aku

"There is no future for you Aku" Jack said holding his sword about to stab Aku

"I Beg to disagree" Aku said summoning a portal with engulffed past jack

"What trickery is this, Aku-" Jack said falling in the portal

"Eyyah" Future Jack said charging the shapeshifter

"You will not defeat me again Demon" Jack said as Aku summoned a flock of minions. Jack quickly made his way through the shadow henchmen.

"Fool" Aku Yelled turned into a bull charging the wall casuing a bunch of rocks to fall from the roof with the intent of crushing Jack. Jack sliced the horn off Aku as He stopped shifting into a gaint wasp using his stinger to stab Jack. The Samurai dodged the demon easily slicing off the stinger as Aku screamed turning into a tiger.

"You are stronger" Aku said surprised as he charged jack as The samurai held the beast's mouth open with his bare hands pushing his off slashing Aku again as he turned a balck puddle weakened.

" I have waited long for this moment Aku, Today your torment finally ends" Jack said approching the the puddle

"Go ahead and entrap me, I'll escape in another generation, the world will never be rid of Aku" The puddle said straining to make a solid form as Jack aimed his sword striking before freezing up the blade an inch away from Aku's face as he breathed in relief.

"What is this" Jack said feeling a force pull him back, unable to move

"Don't look at me" Aku said forming in a shape as Jack felt like he was being flung back at lightspeed as he vanished from the fort

"What just happened?" Aku said confused regaining shape. The Samurai just vainished and he was not responsible. but Aku just sighed. Jack woke up in the temple of The Time Master.

"What do you Do?" Jack said irritated

"I Tried to warn you, the effect only lasts a couple mintues" The Time Master replied

"You Have to send me back!" Jack demanded

"I Can't my staff takes decades to charge, you could try in another 50 years" The wizard said as Jack hit the floor crying

"I Was this close" Jack sobbed as Ashi conforted him as the Wizard looked at them

"I'm sorry, really I am" He said as Jack stood

"I've waited 50 years, I could wait 50 more if it's the only way, Thank you Time Master" Jack said

"Take the elevator" the Time master said shoing a sliding door

"Elevator?" Jack said wide jawed as The Time master chuckled

"Yes, I'm not going through those deathtraps just to get milk at the market... I'm Old" The Time master said as the two stepped in the elvator as it rose and Jack was leaving with Ashi. that Night the two were sitting around fire eating.

"So what was it like going to the Past?" Ashi asked to Jack still pouting as he smiled

"It was kind of nice. it was somewhat pleasant to see my village again even if it was ensalved" Jack replied

"why don't you tell me some stories of your past, It might cheer you up" Ashi said placing a kiss on Jack's cheek as he he blushed laying down looking up at the stars

"Well the earliest memories I have was as a baby playing in the Family Garden" Jack said trailing off.


	7. Akuma

Akuma

It was hot summer day as the sun was setting. the light was barely shining as a hoverboard ran across the dry grass tearing up the ground. the board was a matte black with a red glowing lights on the edge. the figure riding said board got up wearing a suit with similar design as the board folding into small retangle which he wore as a backpack eyeing the tavern. He knew The samurai was inside but he was not looking for a fight. the figure walked in the tavern. his eyes catching the samurai in less than a second. we walked towards the man who's head was covered in a straw hat.

"I Wouldn't do that If I were you" The man said gripping the handle on his katana facing away

"Don't Worry Samurai, I'm not here to fight you" The man in black said as Jack chuckled

" I never said I was worried" The samurai said sipping a cup of tea as The man sat next to him

"In that case,I' tell the bartender to get me a drink and you tell your girlfriend behind me not to try to knockme out, it won't end good" The man said as the bartender placed a bottle in front of the man who popping the cap off with his thumb

"What do you want" Ashi said reconizing him as the man who's attacked them before, Aku's top assassin or so he claimed. as the man looked down

"I've come to you for help, and I'm despreate If I'm coming to you" The man claimed

"I sense a trap" Jack stated pouring himself another cup

"No Tricks Samurai, I may be an assassin but I'm also a man who values honor much like yourself" The figure said reaching for his drink as Ashi gripped his hand

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Jack, You Snake" Ashi hissed as her grip was useless

"If we are alike tell me how so" Jack said sitting arcoss for the man who sighed

"I Like you am from ancient culture. a village in the meadows unaffected by time and the way of the past live on, a warrior blessed with a family a lovely wife Mia and a little Girl Suki" The man said pulling a locket off his chest opening it showing it to jack. the man in the picture wore a red Gi with a dragon design on it holding woman and a baby

"Why are you showing me this?" Jack asked handing back the locket

"I keep this so i never forget the man I once was, but my story"The man continuned the short version of his story was basically one day who got home from fishing to find hs wife murdered. the man was blammed for her death and banished from his village unable to make ends meet he became a bounty hunter and assassin.

"I'm sorry for what fate has dealt you, but why tell me?" Jack asked

"This man is lying" Ashi said not believe his words

"I assure you on my honor It's all I have left, I resorted to killing and it wasn't long beofre my reputation mad eit's way to HIM, he came to me and made an offer in exchange for my loyality, he would make the best" The figure said undoing his helmet revealing a black robotic face with red eyes.

"My body has long since died and my soul put in a state of the art robot body, infused with Aku's very essence and designed by the best scientist mind off all time Exdor, my log show you've met him as the Samurai remembered those robots he fought against.

"Those bot's were the prototypes for me, after that I became the best and HIS favorite and So he named me Akuma The man said placing his helmet on the table.

"Wait I have to know, do you two know eachother" jack asked as Akuma looked at Ashi

"Never seen her in my life, why?" Akuma said

"It's she's a member- Was a member" Ashi corrected

"Of a cult known as the Daughters of Aku, Your name can be translated into Son of Aku, I was just wondering" jack replied trying to make light as Akuma scowled

"Back to my point, I've recently found out my Daughter's life is in jeporady as she is planned to be assassinated tomorrow. I am begging you Samurai to save her life" Akuma stated

"Why not do it yourself" Ashi stared as Akuma drank from his bottle

"I'm forbidden from setting foot in my village, and I must respect that, also even if my daughter remembered me, she's never reconize me. I Can't let her see me, not like this" Akuma said as Jack looked down

"I Will help you" Jack said standing up leaving with Ashi as Akuma placed his helmet on

"Domo Samurai" he said vanishing. the two left the building

"We're not really going to help this guy he's evil" Ashi stated

"Were you so different" Jack replied, yes Akuma was his enemy but his request seemed noble and the life of an innocent was in the balance was in the mix Jack couldn't walk next Morning Jack and Ashi waited outside the house of Suki who was now a woman with a child of her own. she left the house to walk with her daughter. The scene nearly broke Ashi. seeing a woman being so kind to her child.

"Ashi are you crying?" Jack whispered to the woman beside him as they layed on rooftops

"Just something in my eye Jack" the woman replied in defense. they both waited for task was was trained to be the best in the Arts of the Ninja so the skills of an assassin were no match for her. as the two waited the assassin made his move standing on the rooftop clumsy and his moves clunky as ashi spotted him he was barly trained to easy to identifyashe jumped down pulling twin blades.

"You will die" the man said dressed in black with red googles. Ashi leaped over grabbing him flinging him over her blade pressed against the man's throat. Ashi was prepared to spill his blood but resisted at t he sight of the little girl about 6, she was too innocent as Ashi withdrew her weapon knocking the man out. the people were thanking Jack and Ashi for the deed. as The woman Suki looked up at the Samurai. she was much older than her picture.

"Thank you Samurai Jack, but I must ask, how did you know my life was going to be in danger?" Suki asked

"You father told me" Jack replied as the girl looked at him

"My Father Hiro, he has been dead for years" Suki said holding a necklace which opened showing the same photo. Jack was tempted to tell her truth, that her father was still out there and that he still loved her, but he could. This was how she should remember her father the man he was not the monster He'd become.

That Night jack and Ashi were standing on the edges of the village

"I Can't thank you enough, I am your enemy yet you helped me" Akuma said uncloaking as he sat in a tree

"Everything is not always black and white, I see goodness in you Hanzo" Jack said

"Don't call me that, Hiro is dead, This is what I Am, a machine mixed with pure evil" Hanzo said jumping on his hoverboard vanishing. next time we meet, we are enemies, but you will always have my thanks Samurai" Akuma said flying away

"Should we go after him?" Ashi asked as Jack shook his head

"No" The Samurai replied. after the events to two were sitting eating

"Jack, Ashi called out" cooking Fish over a fire as Jack was making two beds out of leaves

"Yes Ashi?" Jack asked stuffing the leaves into a sack pushing down

"Do you think I Could make a good mother?" Ashi asked Jack got redfaced

"It's just seeing the Woman and Girl was an experince I never had, all my life I've had teachers but i've never had a Mother, someone to care for me. if i had a child I fear I'd become like my mother" Ashi said a bit afriad of the thought of being a parent. Jack has never actually Met Ashi's mother she spoke of her in high dislike. a woman who tortured her own children and beat them merciless for evry little mistake. someone like that had to be more monster than human. But Ashi learned a lot in her travels.

"Ashi, You are not the same woman you were when we met. In honesty, I Think one day you would make a wonderful Mother" Jack replied. as Ashi smiled

"Thank you Jack" Ashi said watching the fish.


	8. Ashi Takes Care of Jack

Ashi Takes Care of Jack

The plains were covered in hard snow as wind blow firecely across as a vehicle plowed through. it resembled a motorcycle monted on a long tread. driving through the snow, holding a figure drapped in heavy fur coats. the cycle stopped at the figure got up carrying a bag behind entering a cave leading to makeshift fort. A blazing fire filled the center of the cave as a figure laid by the fire. Revealed to be Jack looking sick He looked up seeing Ashi's face red from the cold as she lowered her hood

"You found the herbs?" Jack asked with little breath as Ashi held the bag causing Jack the looked in releif

"They were not easy to find Ashi replied sorting the Herbs into differnt Piles. she Followed Jack's instructions carefully. Recently the two were fighting an arctic creature. The frost creature made of ice was wrestling with the two of them over a frozen lake. Ashi stabbed him in the foot with sprear. The creature grunted smacking her back with his hand. Jack charged slicing at the creture's arm which made him his hand on the ground ice attched to him arm forming seldge hammers which he used to smash the ice. The creture charged for Jack swingly aimlessly pinning jack down. Ashi jumped on the creature slicing it's head off as an ice like liquid gushed up melting the surface causing both him and Jack to fall below the Ice.

Jack was able to hold on the the ice keeping him from drowning in Sub Zero Temperture but since than He has been Ill, At first it was a fever which Jack dismissed because of the cold. then Hallucinations, Jack found It starnage but suffered from them before. But the burning got worse And Jack knew He was Sick. Ashi mixed the herbs per instructions, boiling a pot of water. she looked to see Jack shivering in a sweat.

"Jack you need to keep Warm" Ashi said undoing her coat before Jack tried to put his hands up but it was no use. he was getting worse and could barely move. Ashi placed the coat over Jack as she turned to the mixture pouring into the water. The arouma was pleasent but she had no time to enjoy the smell, Jack's life was in her hands. Usally it was the other way around. according to the tales Ashi heard. Jack would always be the savior to anyone he crossed paths with but now he was in a weakened state. Ashi Promised she wouldn't let anything bad happen to Jack as she finished the Tea. Ashi poured it sitting beside Jack

"Here, Drink this" Ashi said in a caring voice tilting the cup to his mouth. Ashi never ceased to amaze him. she was like no one he's met. one second she could be tough and bloodthirsty, even more than Jack at times considering she was always willing to take a life without thought. but than she could be caring with a voice of slik and the gentlest touch. the hot tea made it's way down Jack's throat as he stayed laying down.

"Ashi, I Can Not thank you enough, I've been thinking; In the event of My death. I Want you to carry my legacy" Jack said with effort as she kneeled down seeing Him in his weakened state

"Jack you are NOT going to die, We're going to get back to the past, We're going to defeat Aku. and you are going to see your family again, That's a promise" Ashi said unwilling to accept the idea of Jack dying on her as she set him down letting him rest. She sat down across from him sipping a cup of the tea watching the samurai as he dozed off. Ashi sat there wondering what the Jack was dreaming. This was cut off as Ashi heard noises coming from outside. She covered Jack in fur coats hiding him as she grabbed her spear heading outside.

"Oh You've got to be kidding me" Ashi said seeing a figure covered head to toe in fur rags with a scarf and googles coveringthe face as he stopped in front of Ashi

"What do you want?" Ashi asked looking at the stranged

"I Seek passage through the caves, that is all" The man said as walking as Ashi blocked him with his spear denying him passage. for all she knew this was another assassin. Jack was not in fighting condition and Ashi was not taking any chances. the figure looked at the spear

"By what rights do you deny me" The man said looking at Ashi how held a scowl on her face. I t was clear she was not gonna let him pass he turned around making it clear he did not want a fight. as he walked away. Ashi took a breath of relief turning back to the cave. she found a boulder placing it infront of the entrance easily with her strength. She made her way Jack who who sleeping. She approched his noticing lack of movement in the chest. Ashi teared as she placed he fingers on his neck. He was alive but barely.

Jack was asleep. he woke his eyes finding himself at his family palace. it was prestine, every detail exactly as he remembered it. Jack walked along the halls. as he came to the red railing looking outside. the snow light and fluffy as he fell. jack held out his hand catching a flake. Jack knew this could not be real. was he dreaming. jack turned walking down the hall opening the door to a room shocked at the sight

"Father, Mother?" Jack said confused to his parents drinking tea as the Emperor turned to him

"Ah My Son you are just in time, join us for Tea" He offered As Jack satdown cross legged at the table as he poured a cup. Jack held it

"We've been waiting for you for a long time" Jack's Mother said sipping her tea as Jack looked at her.

"Waiting?" Jack said confused at the words as The Emperor Looked at Jack

"Yes My Son, This is no dream, soon you will be staying with us, and we will be a family once more" Jack's father said as He came to terms with what the words meant. Jack was almost Dead but was he really in the spirt world, He wasn't dead but Jack could tell these were his parents not just a figment of his imagination

"I'm sorry I Failed my mission" Jack said disapointed with himself. if he was near death there was little chance he could fully recovered as The Emperor looked at him his eyes full of care

"Do not blame yourself, you spent your life fighting against Aku, for a long as you have. regardless of the outcome your mother and I are proud of you. but now It's time to rest" The Emperor said. in a calm Tone as Jack felt his eyelids falling, his limbs were getting heavy as he resisted he had to stay awake. Jack wasn't ready to die yet

"Jack please wake up" He heard the voice of Ashi calling. Ashi was kneeling over Jack in critcal state crying

"Jack, Please don't die on me" Ashi pleaded gently pounding on his chest. Ashi felt something she had not felt since she was a child. For the first time in her adult life Ashi was afraid. she didn't blink an eye when her sister's died in front of her but now she waswilling to give everything if Jack would Wake up. crying she pleaded

"Please Jack, I Don't want to be alone. you have to wake up for me" Ashi said leaning in. At the Table Jack's eyes were almost fully closed as he was hearing Ashi's plea. he wanted to tell her not to worry His parents were giving a look telling me to go to her. Jack gained the strength opening his eyes seeing Ashi as she hugged him tightly

"Too Tight" Jack Said as Ashi was almost crushing him as she eased her grip

"Don't ever make me worry like that again" Ashi said. a few days later Jack made a ful recovery as he was streching he showed how grateful he was to Ashi. If it wasn't for her Jack probaly Would've died. he was putting his coat on. Jack poured a cup of tea, sipping it gently. If felt relaxing. afterward jack was loading the stuff on the snowmoblie as Ashi left the caves carrying the last of the supplies. the storm had passed as the sun was shining creating a glowing effect. Jack admired the beauty of the sight.

"Thank you Ashi, I'm feeling much better" Jack said happily taking a deep breath never realizing how grateful he was just to be alive.

"Achoo, Good for you" Ashi Sneezed her nose red and puffy as Jack chuckled

"Nothing A little soup won't fix" jack stated.


	9. The Temple

The Temple

Jack and Ashi were hiking thru a forest, Jack wearing his signature straw hat. Jack whistled a faint melody smiling to pass the time. Ashi was impressed by the tune. when asked about the whistling Jack told her it was a song his mother taught him as a child. Ashi tried her hardest to whistle to no use as Jack chuckled

"What It's hard" Ashi replied in defensetrying to whistled

"The trick to keep your mouth wet, put your lips close together than blow" Jack said trying to teach her. Ashi got a handle on it quickly

The two came to temple of ruins as Jack moved a stone sitting on it

"This looks like a decent place to make camp for the night, I'll get dinner started while look around for supplies" Jack said opening a bag slung over his back holding some fish as he got started on cooking. Ashi walked up the stairs of the temple have a smotth cut look to it. Ashi couldn't put her finger on it but the place seem strange like she's been here before, was this how jack felt considering how longs he's walked the earth. Ashi lit a torch as she walked in the dark corridors of the temple was caught off as her foot hit something. Ashi lowered the torch shocked at what she saw. At was a body coated in black

"No" Ashi said in disbelief turning over the body seeing the face. Ash realized the figure was her sister Ami, the same one she went through training with. Ashi suddenly realized where she was, this was the same temple she hunted Jack in when thay first met.

"Ami" Ashi sobbed holding her sister, she was told not to concern for the death of her sisters but seeing the slightly decayed body she couldn't help it, that could have been her, maybe if events played out differntly Would Ami be Jack's lover standing over her body, or would she keep her mind on killing him. Ashi carried the body as she left the temple. Jack was cooking as she saw Ashi uneasy lowering the body

"Ashi?" Jack said confused as the same realization hit him, his first kill. It was at this Time Jack wished he was able to save the other Girls

"I'm sorry" Jack said apologizing as Ashi looked at him

"It wasn't your fault, you were acting in defense" Ashi replied understanding Jacks actions and not holding them against

"Even though she desreves to be laid to rest" Jack said. The two began digging a grave to bury the corpse of Ami as a voice could be heard

"Samurai Jack!" A high pitched voice called out as they turned looking up the steps seeing a cloaked figure. the figure pushed the cloak behind him revealing himself. The voice was a dead giveaway but now Jack's fear was confirmed. The was Demongo, The Collecter; one of Aku former top assassins

"Demongo, I Thought you were dead!" Jack said drawing his sword confused to see the demon as the stood still. the bubbling in his head the only sound

"Did you really think I'd forget Our last encounter, YOU HUMILIATED ME!" Demongo hissed

"Your fate was sealed the moment you choose to pursue me" Jack stated reminding Demongo of his vanquished souls

"I Will kill you and recliam my spot on Aku's List" Demongo stated levatating as he proceeded to rip a skull from his chest as he held it up dropping it as Ashi looked at Jack akwardly

"Wait for it" Demongo said as the skull began to glow and exploded forming into a big muscalar warrior, not just any warrior as he was carrying a studded club dressed in red armor staring down jack with blue glowing eyes

"I Break You Little man" The musclar man said rushing Jack with his clubs. Jack easily made way as He swung his sword slicing the former warriors head off as he vanished in a puff a smoke flying back into Demongo's body as Jack caught this soul to fly into Demongo as he did years ago only to be pushed off.

"You really think the same trick will work on me twice" Demongo said a bit insulted

Demongo held another skull dropping it forming into a robot watching a trenchcoat and fedora drawing two pistols aiming them at Jack unleasing a fury of bullets as Jack rolled out of the way. The Robot kept firing as jack ducked behind a rock, Ashi ripped a spike up chucking it as a sprear thruogh the robot as it laid on the ground

"Lulu...Sweet thing" the robot said vanishing it smoke flying back into Demongo

"Stay out of this, This is between me and the Samurai; It's not your business" Demongo hissed

"When you attacked the man I Love, You MADE it my business" Ashisaid drawing a bola made from vines and rocks swinging it as Demongo pinched the bridge of his nose

"You" Demongo said a bit irriatated

"What?!" Ashi replied in defense chucking the bolas as Demongo caught it as jack got a hit in on with his swordas Demongo clenched his side

"You son of- ohh-You'll pay for Demongo said in pain seeing the corpse of Ami as a brilliant idea crossed his mind. Demongo held out a hand summoning black smoke from the corpse as it flew into Demongo's chest as he held up a skull smiling dropping it as the black smoke took form into the Daughter of aku with glowing blue eyes as she drew her katana

"Samurai!" She said in a distorted voicechraging him as Jack blocked the attack. going in for a counter attack Ami easily blocked it

"I've trained my life to destroy you, you can not defeat me vile scum" Ami said grinding her teeth

"Ami Please drop the weapon" Ashi requested as the the two sisters looked at eachother

"You're siding with him, and what are you wearing, such attire is unfit for a Daughter of Aku" Ami said

"Oh, I like this one, she's fiesty" Demongo said tapping his fingers as Ami looked at the demon

"Speak" Ami requested as Demongo chuckled since she was freshly aquired it would take a while for her soul to become submissive to him.

"Of Course, Ami It is, I Am Demongo The Collecter, I claim the souls of the greatest warriors, I have given you new live to forever serve as immortal" Demongo stated

"My Loyality is to the will of Aku" Ami stated as Demongo chuckled

"Then we share a Common Master, I am one of Aku's most powerful minions, and we share a common goal, SO DESTROY HIM!" Demongo scraemd as Ami turned to Jack

"My Pleasure" Ami said turning to Jack as a battle emitted between the two of them Ami and Jack were matched in combat Jack sung his sword. their blades clashed in various attacks which lasted. Ashi couldn't bring herself to get involved. Jack stuck Ami as she blocked the attack then used a parry to stab jack in the stomach making a shallow cut as he dropped his sword hitting the ground. Ami kicked the sword away placing her foot on jack Jack's chest going in for the kill.

"Ami, please stop this" Ashi said as Ami turned as the two were barking about how Ashi forsaken the daughters of Aku

"Kill Him, I want his soul for my collection" Demongo said as Ashi took a beath

"Sister, let me do it" Ashi requested as the three of them looked suprised. Jack was speechless as Ami handed Ashi the sword as She stood over Jack holding the blade aginst his Neck

"Ashi, How could you, I Thought You Loved Me" Jack said.

"Love, you think your feelings could hold a spark to the Love of Aku, that time we were together I had to hold my stomach to stop from vomitting at the thought of you touching me Filthy Worm" Ashi said preparing to strike Jack Down

"Ashi Please- Shut Up" Ami interuppted

"Do you know how long I've had to wait for the perfect oppurtunity, Posing as your ally just for a chance to strike you down, I Never loved you, I was faking It" Ashi explianed harshly cutting off Jack who was tearing as Ami Smiled seeing the Samurai in such a state

"Credit where It's due Sister, Destroying him physcially and emotionally . Ashi quickly did a 180 slashing through Ami's Neck as she looked startled as Ashi quickly dashed slashing Demongo as He teleported.

"I'll Be back one Day" Demongo said as Ashi comforted Jack whho was uneasy about the whole encounter second guessing everything. Ashi couldn't have been so cold

"Ashi Please...Tell me you did not mean that" Jack said clearly upset as Ashi held him up as she kissed him

"No,That was the best time of my life" Ashi replied.


End file.
